Past, Present, Future
by agawak
Summary: Past, Present and Future..UPDATED..please review Chloe and Morris, follows 24 storyline until after season 6
1. PastMorris

Past, Present, Future

Author's Note: This story is going to be a little different than what I usually write. It's in first person, and there is no dialogue. However, each of the three chapters will have two different people telling the story from their point of view.

Season 6, possible 7 spoilers

Summary: Chloe and Morris: Past, Present Future

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 24

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

**PAST** (Childhood-pre season 5) _MORRIS_

We both had good jobs. She was always ahead of me, but her passion for her job drove me close to her. I fell for her the moment I looked into her eyes. Most people are blinded by their sparkle because of her extremely bunt remarks that she makes quit often. I told myself I was lucky for seeing past it.

We met after I moved to L.A. from England. I was working with their government's version of DOD. My father had moved to the U.S. when he remarried when I was just fifteen years old. I lived with my mother until college. However, after working in London in their DOD for two years, my father became ill. I was twenty-five. We talked frequently, but it wasn't the same.

The divorce between my parents was mutual. It was hard on me as well as my younger brother, Timothy. We were close with both our parents. The divorce was a shock to us as we thought our parents were madly in love. But, it is obvious we were wrong. My father loved to visit us after it was finalized, but then he met Anna from the U.S. She was actually really nice, but my dad ended up moving with her to L.A after they were married.

When he became ill, he asked Timothy and I to come to D.C. When we arrived, I was amazed. The city had so much history, but it was beautiful. After my father's call, we arrived two months later. Anna informed us of his diagnoses even though we knew it was bad. My father was terminal with stage four liver cancer. It had spread to his lungs, kidneys, and slowly taking over his brain. We all knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He died the next week. It was heartbreaking. I hadn't seen him for ten years. I was glade we at least got to spend his last week together. My mother flew in for his funeral. It was all too much to handle. I hated myself for not coming sooner.

Timothy and I both loved D.C. We both decided to apply for citizenship, which of course we were both granted. My mother wanted us to come back to London with her, but she saw how happy we were and we promised to stay in touch and visit. Timothy was 22 at the time. He decided to go to graduate school. I set out for finding employment. I got a job working for the DOD in D.C.

I considered myself lucky a month later when I walked through the doors at DOD on my first day. I was twenty-six and working in America. Working at DOD was exciting and different. I met some amazing people while there. However, as exciting as DOD was, it wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it would be. However, ten months later they needed someone to transfer to CTU- Las Angeles.

I had heard a lot about CTU L.A. DOD worked hand in hand with all five CTU locations throughout the country; D.C., L.A., New York, Seattle, and Chicago. CTU-L.A. was the government's central counter terrorism agency.

I quickly volunteered to relocate out of D.C. and into L.A: something I was both nervous and anxious about. The following week I had sold my apartment, booked a hotel room near CTU and packed everything up to take the cross-country flight. When I arrived in L.A. the following morning, I remember being completely overwhelmed with skyscrapers, traffic, and the idea of working in another new location.

I started work the next day. I drove into the parking garage where Bill Buchanan, director of CTU met me. He gave me all of the access codes and security numbers. We walked in together. He introduced me to a few people like Tony Almeida and Michelle Dessler-Almeida. He showed me the locker rooms, interrogation rooms, medical and some other important areas. That's when I met Chloe Vogler. I think I blushed when she introduced herself. She reached her hand out. Touching her hands gave me the chills. She was going to be my boss, and I felt like a stupid thirteen-year-old boy with a crush. She bluntly told me where my station would be.

It took me months to ask her out. This was really unusual for me. I was usually a player. I loved to flirt with women around the office and well…wherever I was. But, Chloe was different. She had agreed to go out with me, which completely shocked me. I took her out to a really nice Italian restaurant. The first half hour of our date was extremely awkward, until we both became more relaxed and comfortable. We ended up having a really nice and romantic evening.

Our one date turned into a year of dating. We fell madly in love with each other. I propped at the same restaurant where we had our first date. I was actually completely taken aback when she said yes. It still surprises me to this day.

Our wedding was small. We had our closest friends there. Her parents came, and my mother flew in from London and joined Timothy and his fiancée, Julie. When Chloe walked down the isle, I think my jaw fell to the floor. The whole day was a complete blur to me. I do remember Chloe's beauty and Timothy pushing opposite force against my jaw.

We had a really short marriage. It lasted for four months. We started having problems just two months after our vows were exchanged…Well, Ok. I lied. **I** started having problems. Bill Buchanan had to lay off twenty employees, and so I was a goner. Chloe would head off to work there everyday, and I found myself in an extremely awkward situation. I would bring the job section of the newspaper with me the first week to a local bar. However, then I stopped bringing it, and instead of having a drink or two throughout the day, I found myself having six or seven beers. Multiple drinks every day. I would stumble into the house. I can hardly remember for sure, but I think Chloe would be giving me looks of severe disappointment when I came in so drunk every day. I hated myself for being the cause of her concern, but it was too late. The addiction had already sucked me in.

My drinking became worse and worse. I would clumsily stumble into bed around two a.m. I could hear Chloe crying herself to sleep in the guest bedroom. It broke my heart, but I couldn't stop drinking. She would be out of the house before my hangover symptoms could start that morning.

We stopped calling each other. Everything was a complete disaster and it was all my fault. One night, I came home only semi-drunk, around ten p.m., which by that point was really unusual. I wet to our fridge to receive a beer, and when I walked into our bedroom, her suitcase was half packed. I stupidly asked her where she was going, thinking that it was a business trip. She told me that she was moving out. My heart broke and sank and flipped around. I was devastated. But, when she told me to look out for the divorce papers, my heart weight ten tons. I knew that it was too late to do anything, but her freshly dried tears stung my soul. I drank that night.

My hangover the next morning was unbearable because of the pain from losing her. That was my lowest point. I was so disappointed and disgusted with myself. That's when I decided on my own to get my life together. I started going to AA meetings. I began to do much better. The urge to drink haunts me even to this day. It got easier, but it was awful. My sponsor was constantly with me throughout the divorce. Chloe saw how I was changing my life but we both hated how our divorce made me change. I hated myself for causing her call of that pain, and I knew she would never forgive me what I did to her.

I got two jobs that still didn't make-up for the salary I once had at CTU, but it didn't matter because it paid the bills. I worked for a computer software company and in the woman's shoe department at Saks Fifth Avenue in Beverly Hills. I never had another drink. I worked those two jobs knowing that holding Chloe again would fulfill the rest of my life.

Chloe called me the next year. It was relieving to hear her voice. She still was working at CTU-L.A. I was proud of her. She was calling for help. There was a huge terrorist plot that day and President Charles Logan was behind it. Chloe lost three of her closest friends that day. I brought her home with me so she wouldn't have to grieve alone. I look back now, and think that it was when she was sitting on my couch that night with a large fleece blanket my mother made and drinking my famous hot-cocoa, that things started to get better.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

I hope you all liked it. If you want to review, be my guest! Chloe will be narrating the same type of thing next chapter.


	2. PastChloe

I really hoped you liked Morris's view on the past…and now Chloe's!

Past (childhood-end of season 5) Chloe

I grew up in Chicago. My parents, well, the really were never around. They traveled around the country working. I think that's why I fell for Morris so quickly. When I was growing up, the maids would take care of me. My parents sent me gifts thinking that it would make up for them being gone all of the time. It got really lonely. The maids spoke little English. I spent a lot of time in my room figuring out different things I could make my computer do.

I had some friends. Although, I really was never close with any of them. I was just happy being on my computer. I think it was pretty obvious who I was in high school. I joined track sophomore year though. I always liked to run even though you couldn't see it. Running was a way to escape the thoughts of my parents and how lonely I was. Track was good for me.

I joined CTU-Chicago right after I graduated college. It wasn't the best job in the world, but I was able to get the training I needed. I was young, and fresh out of school. My job basically consisted of filing complaints into the computer system and ranking them with 'colored flags'. At that time, I had level one clearance. It was low. Our director noticed the pace I was working at, and after a year, he promoted me. I became a low level analyst with level three clearance. That wasn't even fulfilling, but I was more than happy to be out of the basement and actually on the floor.

Working as an analyst was more exciting. We had gotten a new director who instantly asked me to transfer to CTU-Los Angeles, the main CTU. I was thrilled to be transferred there. L.A. is so much different than Chicago. I was glade to leave the maids behind and start fresh.

Although I had only level two clearance when I first started in L.A., being there made me so happy. I was finally put together with other analysts who shared the same passions and were the best at what they did. I instantly befriended Jack Bauer. I helped save him during my first twenty-four hour day. That day was my ultimate high.

As I continued working there, I kept getting promoted until I was the head of the analyst department. I was twenty-six when they promoted me. That was when I met Morris O'Brian. Morris was interesting and awkward. You could tell he wasn't the one that would commit. His British accent totally turned me on. I instantly fell head over heals for him. It took him forever to ask me out. Every time I would talk to him, I would blush, so I covered it up by being blunt.

Our first date was so awkward. I am used to awkward situations considering I cause most of them. But, he asked me out again. He was so romantic and sweet. Each time we went out, I became more comfortable and I fell in love with him.

He proposed to me. I took me to the same restaurant where we had our first date. He had preordered an extremely nice champagne and he had even put rose petals on our table. It was so romantic. I said yes, because I was so madly in love with him. I think it surprised him that I said yes, but I did. He planned our wedding. I wasn't really interested on all of that stuff. He had organized a small wedding. It was romantic and comfortable. He even amazed me with getting my parents to come.

Our marriage ended and quickly as it started. When Bill Buchanan laid off twenty analysts, Morris started going to local bars and bringing the paper looking for a job. It didn't bother me, since I was still trying to advance my career. However, Morris was starting to come home so drunk. That bothered me. Towards the very end of our marriage, he would come home reeking of alcohol at two a.m. I stopped caring that he could hear me cry myself to sleep in the guest bedroom. He smelled so bad that I couldn't lay next to him. Finally deciding to leave him was the hardest things I've ever had to do.

Tony and Michelle had been telling me to be strong. They had become a huge support system for me, especially because we were three of the four people who knew Jack was still alive. I packed up and left crashing at Tony and Michelle's until I could find my own place I sent the divorce papers the next day.

When I saw him in court, I knew he was no longer an alcoholic. He had gotten two jobs to support himself. I was happy to see he was getting the help he needed. I still loved him, but I could never trust him again. The divorce was fast. Michelle has come over that night with pizza and ice cream. I cried all night long. I was heartbroken and betrayed. I felt alone even with one of my closest friends right beside me trying to comfort me without much luck.

I had to call him. The country needed his expertise. Jack needed him, and I even needed him although I couldn't admit it to myself at the time. I was relieved that Bill gave me the clearance to bring him in. My closest friends died that day. Even President Palmer was shot. That day was the most horrid, graphic, miserable day of my life. When I finally convinced Morris to come I was so nervous. I was the one to leave him.

He came in, and when the crisis was over, I allowed him to take to back to his apartment. He wrapped me in one of his mother's blankets. He made two mugs of his amazing hot cocoa.

Morris set his mug down as I held mine. I allowed myself to cuddle with him. He rubbed my back as I started to grieve the loses of my closest friends. I shoved my head into his shoulders and cried. He continued rubbing my back, and I was so thankful for that. I was so glade that I didn't have to be alone.


	3. PresentMorris

I know I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry. Please let me know if you like the story. I am open to constructive criticism.

I DO NOT OWN 24.

Present (end of Season 5- season 6) _Morris_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Chloe still had a hard time trusting me after my drinking problem. I don't blame her though. I still felt closer to her as the pain from losing her friends took over her. Her body felt so good as I rubbed her back in comfort. I could not even begin to imagine losing three close friends in one day along with about a hundred co-workers. This was worse than what I went through with my own father.

As I saw her eyes start to close after her tears started to become less frequent, I gently let go of her body to go make the guest bed for her. I headed towards the linen closet, and I swear I saw a slight smile on her face appear. In that moment, I felt that we had another chance. One day, we would get the second chance. She fell asleep as I made the guest bed. I carried her into the room.

When I awoke the following morning, I saw her in the kitchen aimlessly starring out the window with a steaming mug of coffee. I looked at her for a moment. I told her she should have stayed in bed. I wanted to make breakfast for her. She told me that I shouldn't be so nice to her. She left me after all, but I forced her into that. Anyway, I was disappointed. I never **wanted** to hurt her. I did give her some slack. She was still dealing with the fact that all those people had died yesterday.

I drove her back to her apartment. She thanked me for everything. It felt so good to be that close to her again. As I drove home, my cell phone rang. It was Bill Buchanan. He thanked me for helping with the crises, which I thought was a nice gesture, but he wanted to reinstate me. I accepted, of course. He told me to report to him the next day. I was so excited to be working with Chloe **again**.

When I reported to Bill Buchanan the following day, CTU was hectic with new analysts and field agents. They were replacing so many of us. Bill had brought all of the new employees to a conference room to go over the protocols, but he excused me from it since I could easily be caught up on the newer ones. I spotted Chloe working at her station. Her hands moved violently across her keyboard. I walked over to make sure she was all right. She always handled her computers with utter care. As I walked closer, I saw tears leaving her eyes and disappearing just as quickly with the swipe of her hands.

I touched her shoulder, and she jumped back. As she jumped, I was able to feel her whole body shake. I whispered her name. She jumped out of her chair, and I pulled her into a comforting hug. I figured at first that being here again after all of the deaths was still bothering her. However, as I pulled her into the safety of my arms, her tears became rapid. Quick and intense, just like her personality. The tears soaked through my button down shirt. I instantly knew there was more to it, so I asked. She couldn't talk, and was on the verge of hyperventilating. I led her into a conference room and locked the doors for privacy. I sat down in the chair beside hers and wrapped my arms around her shaking body.

She cooled down after about five minutes. I asked her what was wrong making sure to sound sympathetic. She told me how she received a phone call earlier that morning from Audrey Raines. I knew it was bad when some tears returned sliding quickly down her face. She had to calm herself down again to explain everything. Audrey, at that time was Jack's girlfriend. I nodded my head following her slow story.

Well, her story ends with Jack being captured by the Chinese on the day of the crises. Jack and Chloe had a friendship stronger than our relationship ever was. At times, I was jealous of him, but they aren't in love, and I _can_ see that. Anyway, Chloe felt the need to go look for him. I reluctantly led her back to her station to try to locate him.

Chloe continued her search for Jack. However, she was having no luck trying to locate him. Weeks had passed, which quickly turned in to months, and Chloe was starting to give up. I saw her desperation in her eyes. She had no new ideas. During this time, she began to hang out with one of the new analysts. He worked well with Chloe. I was jealous. There is no doubt. Milo Pressman wasn't really _new_. Milo worked at CTU five years before. He was called in to work on decrypting a chip on the same day that Teri Bauer was killed. Anyway, Milo had asked Chloe out. Chloe and I became civil. We were able to talk and hang out. She trusted me as a friend. I wanted more, but then Milo had to ask her out.

Milo and Chloe went on a few dates, but at work Chloe was becoming hostile towards him. I recognized this feature of hers and knew that things between them weren't working out. We began hanging out more, and I finally was able to ask her out. On our second first date, we acted more as friends. I was surprisingly ok with that. I remember that was the week Audrey called Chloe. Audrey was going to China to look for Jack. Chloe wanted to go with her, but Audrey had no back up and needed Chloe to have computer access as back up. I was relieved Chloe wouldn't be joining Chloe.

Things continued working out for Chloe and I. She had rebuilt a lot of trust that had been broken down from when I was drinking. We were both working hard. Chloe was helping Audrey. However, when Audrey was in China, she got into a horrible car crash and was killed. Chloe was devastated. Now, no one was out there looking for Jack. She felt that it was her responsibility to go after him. I had to literally hold her down. There was no way in hell I would let her go to China alone.

We were building our relationship. I was hoping to get to the place we were before I started drinking. Her mind was always on Jack. Then, the car bombings and bus bombings. They were happening all over the country. We couldn't stop them. It was too overwhelming. Every day there were more. Thousands and thousands of people were being killed. Riots started breaking out. People refused to leave their homes. Chloe and I were running around CTU day after day doing absolutely everything in our power to run teams of analysts to stop these bombings.

We couldn't do anything. We tried everything. Nothing. The suicide bombers were still setting of the bombs in every city across the nation. We were trying, and then Nadia, who was next in line for director told us about an operation that was being done. We were both curious. Nadia explained how Bill and Curtis had Jack Bauer in custody. Chloe was finally relieved, yet curious to why she wasn't informed after being the only one in the world looking for him since Audrey's death. Nadia was getting frustrated, which she easily did with Chloe. Nadia answered Chloe's question, saying how Bill and Curtis were giving Jack to Abu Fayed who has information on the terrorist they were trying to locate. Assad.

Chloe couldn't believe that President Palmer had negotiated the release of Jack from the Chinese prison after eighteen months. Chloe was hurt. I saw it in her fragile eyes. I set up a video feed so Chloe could at least see Jack before he was to be taken away by the terrorists.

We got in trouble, because Fayed might not cooperate any more with surveillance up and running from our end. I was ashamed that my actions could have blown our chances of finding Assad. Thankfully, we were let off the hook, and Jack had even escaped custody. He came back into CTU. Chloe ran into his arms. I was so happy for her. She finally got to see him again. She had always helped him get out of sticky situations, and she was not able to get him out of this one. It broke her heart. But when I saw her eyes after she let go of him, I saw happiness for the first time in over eighteen months.

The day got worse. We found the terrorist in possession of suitcase nukes. They set one off, and I got a call from a hospital saying my brother was there after explosion. I drove to the hospital, and on my way, the terrorist grabbed hold of me. I was on the phone with CTU. Chloe was trying to warn me it was a set-up. The terrorists really wanted me to detonate the next nuke. I didn't believe Chloe, but I should have. She was right. They got to me, and took me into an apartment. I wouldn't be the one to set up the second nuke. I couldn't take that responsibility. They tortured me. I cried out in pain. It hurts to this day to be reminded of that horrible time. I thought of letting the pain kill me, but I thought of Chloe. Thinking about her. It helped me ease the pain enough for it not to kill me. It was still horrible. It was worse than horrible. I couldn't take it anymore. The were drilling trough my arm. I couldn't take anymore of the pain. It was too much. I started to put the second nuke together.

While the nuke was being put together, I heard to door smash down and prayed it was Jack. It was CTU. I was relieved and terrified. They took me out of there. I was finally going to see Chloe again. I couldn't believe it. I was going to get to see Chloe again.

They took me straight to medical. I was relieved to be back at CTU. I was back to safety and no one could hurt me. The pain meds felt so good, but I was not going to abuse them. The doctors were able to fix me up. Chloe came in to check on me. She was pissed that I set the nuke up. But she didn't understand. They torture you. They make the pain talk. She would never understand what I went through. She couldn't understand what I went through. We broke up over it. I was surprised that I ended it, but neither of us could get passed the fact the set the nuke up. I was full of regret and she was filled with anger and frustration. I went out to take a walk. Unconsciously I went to the liquor store and bought alcohol. As soon as I realized how I put some into my mouth, I spit and threw it up. I hated myself even more. I was full of more regret. I couldn't believe what I had done. I told Chloe when I got back to CTU, and she hated me even more. Some of the trust we rebuilt got smashed, and I was ashamed. We both were.

That day was messy and we were both filled with shame. Thankfully we were able to put it behind us for the next few hours. We were both tracking down Josh Bauer. I noticed how pale she was beginning to look and I mentioned it to her. She shrugged it off with one of her comments. I hated when she did that, but I loved her for it at the same time. I went back to my grudge against her.

She was walking funny. She looked ill. I was worried. I hated seeing her look so pale and unstable. She came over. I was surprised to find that she couldn't access the codes. I didn't show it in my voice, because I was worried about her, but I gave her an alternative. She repeated it to me and I looked up even more worried making sure she was ok. I knew she wasn't, and then she collapsed. I rushed to her side calling for help. I held her head checking for a pulse. Thankful that she was still alive, I began shaking. I was terrified.

Nadia helped me bring her to medical. She woke up, and the doctor told me she was going to be fine. I was relieved, but I still didn't know why she collapsed. She literally gave me a heart attack. The doctor thought it was exhaustion and dehydration, but they were going to run tests. I wanted to stay with Chloe. She insisted I returned to work saying she was fine. She was always so sure of herself. So stubborn. I wasn't in the mood to fight against her stubbornness, and so I walked back to my station trying to focus on the work ahead of me.

The crisis was over. Bill and Jack were able to get Josh and they destroyed the component along with the oil platform. I went to medical to tell Chloe the good news and because the doctor wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her. She was awake when I walked in. She was relieved when I told her the crises was resolved. I could see the disappointment in her eyes because she wasn't part of it. I asked her what was wrong with her. I told her I couldn't lose her. I loved her more than anyone or anything in the world. She said it. The news hit me with a ton of bricks, but it felt good. I was excited, happy even. I was in total support of her. She was pregnant. I was going to be a father.


	4. PresentChloe

I hope you guys like it even if you aren't Chloe/Morris fans!

Present (end of season 5-season6) _Chloe_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I shoved my face into his shoulder staining his work shirt in cold wet tears. I surprised myself when I allowed him to carry me into his guest bedroom. He sat with me that night for what seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes. As my breathing slowed, he got up and left. As he closed the door to the room, I buried my face into the pillow and continued to cry. Michelle. President Palmer. Tony. Edgar. Carrie. Lynn. And more.

I didn't sleep well that night. Every time I was close to sleep, I kept picturing all the people just drop dead. Then I saw Edgar drop dead. I saw pictures of the car explosion that killed Michelle. I saw the video feed of Tony being stabbed. It was too much. It kept haunting my sleep.

I gave up around six thirty. I walked into Morris' kitchen and made myself coffee and left some in the pot for Morris. I just sat there. Thinking about the previous day. I kept wondering how we didn't know it was going to happen. Our intelligence was beyond the FBI intelligence. How did we not see it coming?

Morris walked in an hour later. He stood staring at me for a moment. He knelt by the chair I had cuddled up in. He asked if I was all right. I told him I wanted to go home. I mean seriously! I did not look fine. He drove me home. I was relieved to be back home. I sat down on my couch after refusing his care for the day. I hated that I trusted him that much last night. I can't forgive him for what he did.

I sat on my couch going through the events of the day before. I woke up with Spencer in my bed, who was a mole. Then I get a message saying President Palmer was dead. As I walk to my car, Edgar calls saying there was a car explosion and Michelle Dessler had died and Tony Almeida was critical. I realized the connection and ran. That was how my day started. How did I not see that coming?

It was twelve o'clock. I still hadn't moved from the couch. My body felt limp. I curled up on the couch and continued to sit there and think. I realized that in the three twenty-four hour days I've experienced here that this was the only one to affect me so much. I couldn't control my body. I burst into tears. They streamed down my face. I wished for them to stop, but I had lost the small amount of control I had.

I finally found the strength to take a shower around five o'clock. I let the warm water flow down my body. It felt somewhat cleansing. I got out and went to the kitchen to make a small dinner knowing I should eat something although I was not hungry. I crawled into bed shortly after.

My alarm went off at six thirty. It was going to be a long day. It always was after a twenty-four hour day. I knew today was going to be completely chaotic. The paperwork from two days prior were waiting for the analysts and field agents to sign and read through. Then, all of the new permanent replacements were going to be starting today. Joy.

I took a short shower and made a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I heard my phone ring and grabbed it. It was Audrey. I was surprised she called me. We weren't friends or anything. But, it was Jack. That did not surprise me. Then she said it. It hit me hard, and I began to shake. Jack had been kidnapped. Holy crap. I was shaking uncontrollably, but I had to get to CTU. I was going to find him.

I raced to CTU going way above the speed limit. I ran into CTU and as I reached my station I bumped into Bill Buchanan. He told me more information about Jack. He was allowing me to run the search for him. He was taken by the Chinese government, because of the attack on Chinese property from two days ago that he had led. I went to my station oblivious to all of the new people roaming around trying to find Bill.

A few minutes later I felt a hand brush my shoulder. I saw it was Morris, and didn't question why he was there. I allowed my shaking body to be held firm by him. He allowed me to cry. He was the only person I could feel weak around. He brought me into a conference room and allowed the tears that continued to drown my face to slow down. I was secretly grateful he was there. I felt I could trust him, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. I tried to explain in between spells of tears the whole story. By the end I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I felt sick and disgusting, but I had to find Jack.

I spend day to day searching for Jack with Audrey's help. Morris even contributed somewhat. Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months. I got used to the replacements. I clashed a lot with Nadia Yassir, but became close with Milo Pressman. He had helped me try to find Jack. His assistance helped since he knew Jack from when he was married to Terri. I was starting to get desperate in finding Jack. I was giving up, and all of the resources I had were used up way to quickly.

I trusted Milo completely, but our few dated weren't good. We were good friends, but we couldn't be involved romantically. Morris and I become close friends. I didn't want to admit that I never fell out of love with him. We began to hang out, and we started dating. It was weird dating Morris. I mean, we were married, and now we were dating.

Audrey had called when Morris asked me out. She was going to China, and I was desperate to go with her. She wanted me here since she was going alone. She needed the assistance from CTU, so I agreed to stay. Then a month later, I got the call from China saying Audrey was in a car crash that had killed her. I was horrified. Jack was alone in China.

I always had my mind on Jack. I kept hoping he was ok, but knew they were torturing him like crazy. Bill and Curtis went to go get Jack. President Wayne Palmer had negotiated his release. It burned a hole in my heart when Nadia let slip that Bill was giving him to Abu Fayed for information on Assad.

When Jack walked through the doors of CTU hours later, my heart skipped a beat. I ran to him and was so relieved to see him again and alive. He made me swear not to tell Kim until he was staying for good. I smiled and promised him I wouldn't. I saw Morris look on, and smiled to him.

When Morris got the call from the hospital I tried to stop him. He went anyway, but I knew it was a set-up instantly. I called him to warn him, but they got him. They tortured him, but he still set-up the nuke. He programmed it anyway. I went to medical to visit him, but I was disappointed in him. We both yelled and shouted at each other.

I thought he had a drink again, and we both blamed him for the nuke. We both couldn't get passed it. I thought I was going to have to end our relationship again, but he did it on his own. We wouldn't get passed it because we were both t stubborn for our own good.

I hadn't been feeling well all day. As the sky became lighter, I felt really dizzy. I knew I didn't look good even when Morris pointed it out and I claimed I was fine. I felt his eyes glued to me as I went back to my station. As I was working, my vision became burry, and I couldn't think straight. I walked carefully to Morris' station to get some help, and he looked at me with concern. I didn't blame him, but then everything went black.

I woke up in medical. The doctor thought I was just exhausted and dehydrated, but allowed him to run tests to be on the safe side. I told Morris to get back to work. I didn't want to hold up the operation. I could be alone for a while. The doctor came back with my test results thirty minutes later. He sat down on his chair. At first, the news didn't really hit me. It just floated around me. However, then I couldn't tell if I was excited, or worried. I didn't think I could be a mother, but I had taken care of Angelia Edmunds when Chase needed help. I had to tell Morris.

He walked in, and I immediately started to interrogate him (no pun intended) on the operation. He told me everything was taken care of and resolved. I was relieved that everything turned out for the better. I had to tell him I was pregnant, so he questioned me. He told me he loved me. I loved him, but instead of telling him that, I told him I was pregnant, and he was at first confused, but then he was estatic, and that made me excited.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I hoped you liked it! The last two chapters are going to be much more fictional because they aren't going to follow 24 because we don't really know anything about season seven! Please review!


End file.
